The field of this invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a container which is adapted to contain in an orderly manner a variety of animal care products which are to be used in the care and feeding of animals when the animal is transported to a locale away from the home locale.
In the care and feeding of the domesticated animal, such as a cat and a dog, there is an assortment of animal care products that are used. Besides the different types of food stuffs which will possibly be consumed by the animal during the course of a day, there are also devices such as combs, brushes, leashes, feeding dishes, blankets and possibly even a towel which are used daily in conjunction with the caring of the animal. Generally, within the home locale of the animal, these products are stored in a certain cabinet or other similar type of storing place within the home. At the present time, when the animal is transported away from the home, these products must be carried in some manner and are usually carried in one or more different types of traveling containers.
Prior to the present invention, there has been no known carrying container which has been specifically designed for the carrying and transporting of animal care products so that all of the products are located within a single container and the container itself is specifically designed to facilitate the retaining of each individual product and the use of the product.